The Diary of Jason  A  Frost
by JasonFrost
Summary: Ive always known I was different, thats why when I got my Hogwarts letter I wasn't shocked at all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jason Frost. everything in the HP universe belongs to J.K Rowling. Many other character Jason will mention are OC's from Dreams and Reality by My-Lover-Gren-Gren , who is a good friend of mine.

Jason . A . Frost 

1st entry

Today I got a letter. Ive always know I was different but now I know why, one of my Parents was Magical. I am a Wizard.

I was not surprised in the least, it explained everything, like how I can speak with snakes and hear other peoples thoughts. Its all just magic.

the letter informed me I am allowed to have a pet and while getting a snake would probably be good I think ill get an owl. yes an owl they use them for post, out of everything I learned today that is the oddest thing of all, its just so medieval but then again these are wizards and witches im talking about I bet they dont even have TV.

think ill go to bed now, it has been a long day.

2nd entry

A wizard came by to visit me, he said rather cooly that he was to take me to pick up my things. He was thin and tall, with long black hair. Snape, Professor Snape yes that was what he called himself. It was odd I couldnt hear his thoughts, I dont know if I like that or not. Dinner will begin soon I should stop here.

3rd entry

Snape came back with a blond man that went by the Name of Lucius Malfoy. He didnt say much just aloud though his mind was telling me much. Apparently he has a wife and a son about my age... what was the boy's name Drake, drako, no nonot with a K. Draco Malfoy, yes thats it. He could be of some use to me, since im new to this magical world someone who was born into it would be very useful to be friends with. Stupid Mot Felton is heading this way better end things here.

4th entry

Snape signed me out of the Orphanage for the rest of the month, he said I would need more than a few days to get adjusted to the magical world... he also said I would need to read lot in the three weeks before school. Great I havent even started yet and the teachers are giving me homework. Better get packing my clothes I go to the Malfoys tomorrow.

5th entry

I met Draco today, He's a pompous prat but apparently he's a rich boy so I guess arrogance comes with the money. He seemed to take a liking to me, he thinks we will be the best of friends. Its laughable i would never be friends with someone like him, his whole family is like it and I hate them for it, I want to hurt them for thinking they are my betters.

They have there uses, their library is very extensive. I spent most of the day in there sitting with me nose in many old dusty tomes. Ive learned much, like how my special talents are rather uncommon and that being a Parselmouth is a sign of a "dark wizard" god I cant wait till I get my Red Lightsaber.

Bloody gits the lot of these wizards do they not know that nothing is black and white. The world is just a bunch of shades of grey. There are things which I would never want to use, branches or magic which only the truely ruthless and psycotic would use. Blood magic and Necromancy, nasty stuff though I could Understand why people would use it but the risk are really to great to justify it.

Tomorrow we go to pick up school supplies, I am to be fitted for robes and I shall get a wand tomorrow as well ... excellent .


	2. Chapter 2

I stood next to Draco in _Ollivanders_ wand shop. Lucius had given us each a small pouch of gold, I dont know why the Malfoys like me so much. Perhaps they think im a distant relative, I certainly could be mistaken for one. My skin is pale and my eyes are a shade of blue though they are brighter than Dracos, my hair is about the only thing that sets me apart It changes colour white in the summer and silver grey in the winter. I dont know why, I'm not albino at least I don't think I am. Anyway the wandmaker could not be seen, the shop was empty except for the two of us.

I watched Draco, his weak mind spoke to me. I learned of his friend whom would be joining him in slytherin. Yes Malfoy would join that house, Lucius had told him choice rested in the wearer in the end more so with Pure bloods. I hadn't thought much about the houses, each held an appeal despite what the Malfoys thought.

We watched each other a little more before the little bell above the wooden door sounded New arrivals. We turned on heel to face three girls, friends actual friends unlike Draco and I. Introductions were made, Malfoy the little shit brought up blood purity. It irks me every time it is mentioned for I know my mother was not magical and that I am a half blood and in the eyes of the minority I am worth little more than a muggleborn.

I linger to long on the idiocy that the Malfoys covet. we spent the rest of the day with these witches. Lisa the brown haired girl and Draco spent most of the afternoon glaring at one another, his distaste for her parantage ruined the chance of a possible ally. The black haired girl Nicky grew to like Draco as more than just a friend as the day went on, though I doubt it is Love it is something, something I fear might divide the three witches. Liz caught my eye, she is interesting and pure of heart, honest and kind. I admire her, she stands up for her beliefes, she punched Draco for being a prat. Yes I enjoy being around Elizabeth Martin, even more so since she bid me farewell and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

It was just after three o'clock when we returned to the manor, I left Draco for his families study. I was hungry, no not for food but for knowledge. I found myself in a corner with the old tomes piled high around me once more. If the house of snakes would not have me I would fit just fine with the ravens.

Dobby popped in, the little elf informed me that Diner was served and the Malfoys requested me to join them. I declined, I wish to avoid Lucius as much as possible. I did not tell Dobby that though, no I said to tell his masters I needed to continue with my studies lest the wrath of Professor Snape be incured. Dobby did not return anymore tonight, nor did any of the elves.

I think my hosts got the message.


End file.
